


Blanket Fort

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Series: The Boy Next Door [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff based on this piece of fan art from tumblr: http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/6334440950/sort-of-random-but-done-for-the-prompt-blanket.What happens when Kurt and Blaine's date night plans get ruined by a storm.Technically part of the Boy Next Door verse, but can be read alone, just assuming Kurt and Blaine met as kids and grew up together.





	Blanket Fort

 

  
  


[[source]](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/6334440950/sort-of-random-but-done-for-the-prompt-blanket)

Another loud clap of thunder rattled the apartment, lightning flashing immediately in its wake. The rain pounded against the windowpanes and the dark clouds made it appear closer to nighttime than it actually was. 

“So much for our date night,” Kurt sighed in exasperation. He and Blaine had been planning to take in a concert in the park over a picnic dinner, but with this downpour showing no signs of stopping, that clearly was not going to happen. 

“We can have it here,” Blaine said, ever the optimist.

“Well, we could, but we haven’t been to the grocery store in a week and we were going to pick up food for dinner on the way to the park, remember? It’s not much of a date if we have to subsist on protein bars and the dregs of what’s left in the fridge.”  

“So I’ll go to the store.”

“In this weather, Blaine? You really want to go out there?” The wind was blowing so hard that even attempting to use an umbrella seemed futile.

“We need to eat. And our budget says we’re not allowed to order in again yet since we already did this week. So someone’s going to have to. I’ll be fine. It’s just rain.”

Kurt looked at him skeptically, but if someone was going to go out, better Blaine than him. 

Blaine grabbed his raincoat, threw on an old pair of boat shoes, and headed for the market down the block from their building. 

Kurt curled up on the couch with his sketchbook while he waited for Blaine to return, finishing up some ideas for his costume design class. When he heard the door open he looked up to see Blaine, dripping wet, in the doorway. He immediately got up and went to him. 

“Here, let me take those bags,” he said, grabbing them from Blaine and setting them on the kitchen counter. “And stay there before you drip all over everything. I’ll get you a towel.”

Blaine kicked off his shoes and hung his raincoat on one of the hooks by the door. Despite its being waterproof, it didn’t cover everything and his pants were soaked through. He’d had the hood up, but his hair still curled in damp ringlets over his forehead. He dried his face and feet when Kurt returned with the towel, rubbing it over the cuffs of his jeans when he was done to catch the worst of the drips before heading to their bedroom to change into something dry. 

He’d slipped into a pair of comfy sweats and was just reaching up to hang his wet jeans over the shower curtain rod in the bathroom when a loud clap of thunder sounded and the lights began to flicker. He went back out to join Kurt in the living room. “Looks like maybe we should find the flashlights,” he said.

“Already on it,” Kurt replied. He’d finished stowing the groceries while Blaine was getting changed and now reached for the drawer where they kept odd necessities to get the flashlights just in case they lost power. He left them on a side table where they’d be easily accessible should they need them. 

“I hate this weather,” he said, falling back onto the couch.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s not so bad,” Blaine countered. “Remember when we were kids and there would be a storm, we’d camp out in one of our living rooms and build forts all day and watch movies?”

Kurt thought back. “That was fun,” he admitted. “We’re a bit too old for blanket forts now though, don’t you think?”

“Never!” Blaine exclaimed, feigning shock. He was determined to brighten Kurt’s gloomy mood. “In fact…”  

He pulled over the chairs from their dining table and arranged them on the rug in the living room while Kurt eyed him suspiciously. “Blaine what are you-”

“You’ll see. Just leave it to me. Why don’t you go get our picnic ready?”

Kurt headed to the kitchen, smiling to himself and shaking his head at his boyfriend’s inner five-year-old. If it made him happy to build a fort, who was he to stop him? 

Blaine went to the bedroom and pulled out their picnic blanket from the closet, then grabbed the spare blanket from the end of the bed and went back to the living room. He spread the picnic blanket on the floor between the chairs he’d set out and carefully draped the other blanket over the top of them, creating a roof and three walls for the fort. It wasn’t very big - there would be just space enough for the two of them to crawl inside - but it would do. He added a couple of throw pillows from the couch for good measure and went to help Kurt in the kitchen.

When their meal was ready, Kurt carried the tray out to the living room, bypassing the now chairless dining table, figuring they’d eat on the couch. But Blaine went straight to the fort and settled himself inside. Kurt had to admit he looked adorable with his slight pout and pleading eyes silently asking Kurt to join him.

“I can’t believe I am doing this,” he said, circling back around the coffee table and squeezing in beside Blaine, whose face brightened into a wide smile.

“Oh, please. You were planning on eating dinner on this very blanket on the ground in the park,” Blaine reminded him teasingly. “You can’t tell me this is any worse.”

“I suppose not,” Kurt admitted. “And it’s significantly drier under the circumstances.”

“That’s the spirit!” Blaine said. He bumped his shoulder against Kurt’s and Kurt couldn’t help but smile as Blaine beamed at him. 

Blaine reached for his laptop, which he'd left on the coffee table earlier, and pulled up a YouTube playlist of some of their favorite artists performing live. “There,” he said, snuggling back into Kurt’s side as the music began to fill the apartment. “A picnic and a concert, just like we planned.” 

  
  



End file.
